Breaking Brotherly Bonds
by Merisha
Summary: E/O Challenge. Drabble Word: Chain. Dean's POV - Enkidu07/Onyx Moonbeam's challenge. Special birthday edition for Lizard971 and Fic-aversary for the talented Muffy Morrigan. A hunt gone wrong and Dean could be breaking a brotherly bond forever. Hurt!Dean.
1. Breaking Brotherly Bonds

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Chain

**Breaking Brotherly Bonds**- Dean's POV

**Note:** This is a double whammy. Firstly, Happy Birthday to the wonderful Lizard971, hope you had an awesome day my bud with loads of cake and cocktails :D Hope the year ahead is as wonderful as you are :D

Secondly, Happy Fic-aversary to the awesome Muffy Morrigan. Tomorrow, the 18th of July, is the date she first started posting her fanfiction, and thanks to that, years of awesome SPN and Custodes Noctis stories have followed :D Happy Fic-aversary Agent MM, and here's to many more :D

Thanks as always to everyone for reading and reviewing :D

100 words on the nose :D

* * *

><p>A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. Sammy says it's like our relationship.<p>

Yeah right.

I claw at the steel bonds wrapped tightly around my neck, hoping to find that friggin' illusive weak spot, my feet dangling off the ground. Vision starts blurring, can see Sam firing at the pissed off poltergeist with rock salt rounds. He throws panicked glances my way. It appears behind him. I try shouting, there's no sound. Darkness slowly coats my vision, losing track of my surroundings, fighting, kicking, struggling, until my eyes roll back.

I think I'm breaking our chain, Sammy.


	2. Holding it Together

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Chain

**Holding it together **- Sammy's POV

**Note:** So many of you asked for a part 2 :D so here it is, from Sammy's POV. I've kind of written myself into a corner, so in order to save Dean, I'll post a chapter daily until he's breathing again, I'm evil, but I'm not that evil LOL :D

Still dedicated to the wonderful Lizard971 and awesome Muffy Morrigan.

Thanks as always to everyone for reading and for the wonderful reviews :D

100 words on the nose :D

* * *

><p>Blasting the poltergeist with another round of rock salt gives me seconds to grab the ancient map and light it up with Dean's Zippo.<p>

There's a blood curdling shriek, but my focus is on one thing, rushing over to Dean, falling next to him as I carefully roll him over, my hands already tugging at the loose chain.

There are thick red welts around his pale neck which stands out in contrast to his blue tinged lips.

I know he's not breathing but I still plead with him desperately.

"Dean! Please, dude, don't do this to me, open your eyes!"


	3. Mending a Broken Heart

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Chain

**Mending a Broken Heart **- Sammy's POV

**Note:** So the race is on for Sammy to save his older brother. I'll post a chapter daily until all is well LOL :D

Dedicated to the wonderful Lizard971 and the wonderfully awesome Muffy Morrigan.

Thanks as always to everyone for reading and reviewing :D I know I've been away for a long time, I've had a few problems, so please bear with me, all I can manage at the moment are drabbles, I know I have some unfinished stories, but I really hope to get back to them soon.

100 words on the nose :D

* * *

><p>"<em>Remember 'ABC' boys. Airway, Breathing, Circulation."<em>

Dads chain of commands echo in my panicked mind. Tilting Dean's chin, I ensure his airway's open, pressing my fingers on the carotid pulse at his neck. The rhythm is fast but weak, his heart thankfully still beating.

Leaning forward, I watch his chest, listening, hoping for any sound. Still nothing. If I don't act fast he'll go into cardiac arrest.

"Come on, damnit!"

Pinching his nose closed I cover his mouth with my own, giving him three steady breaths, starting artificial respiration, alternately checking his pulse, hoping he'll start breathing on his own.


	4. Stronger than Steel

**E/O Drabble Challenge - Word:** Chain

**Stronger then Steel **- Sammy's POV

**Note:** Apparently I need to write faster LOL :D so I'm posting 2 drabbles on one page, 100 words each, each with the word "chain".

Dedicated to the wonderful Lizard971 and the wonderfully awesome Muffy Morrigan.

Thanks as always to everyone for reading and reviewing :D I haven't forgotten my other stories, I'm really sorry that they have been on hold for so long, I know a lot of you are waiting to see the final chapters, but personal reasons have kept me away, I still hope to finish them though.

100 + 100 words on the nose :D

* * *

><p>Dean's skin is clammy and cold as I urge my own deep breaths into his stubbornly unresponsive lungs.<p>

I turn my head slightly to watch his chest deflate, holding my own breath for a few seconds, waiting to see him inhale. He doesn't.

"Please, please."

I check his pulse again, tears of frustration burning as I return to my task, I won't stop, won't give up.

Then finally, a soft puff followed by a fluttering inhale. I stare at his mouth, then his chest, not daring to hope, but it starts a chain reaction, he's finally breathing on his own.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Chain of events like these would usually start with calling rescue services before beginning first aid, but we don't have that luxury. I can't call for an ambulance. We're practically burglars, breaking into a history museum at night, not to mention the destruction of an irreplaceable artifact.

I sit back on my haunches, speed dialing the only person I know who can help me right now.

"Bobby!"

I focus on each of Dean's tentative breaths, still checking his thready pulse, while quickly relaying what happened.

"_You're doing great, Sam, I'll call a friend, Doc Harrison, sending you the coordinates now!" _


End file.
